Edy Nelson
Shocktrooper |Likes =Salinas Milton Ramona Linton Dallas Wyatt |Affiliation =Gallian Militia |Rank =Private First Class |Role =Gallian militiaman (former) Aspiring actress |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' Valkyria Chronicles 2 Valkyria Chronicles 3 }} Edy Nelson is a seventeen year old Squad 7 shocktrooper. She is a popular character in Japan and the east for her pig-tails and tsundere personality, and received her own downloadable content called Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment. She is voiced by Megan Hollingshead in the English version and Yui Kano in the Japanese version. Her younger sister, Anisette Nelson, also appears as an shocktrooper from Class G in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Edy appears as a member of Squad 7 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime and Valkyria Chronicles 3; and as a non-canon playable character in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Profile As a self-proclaimed actress growing up in a tiny rural town, she was quite the starlet. Though proud, she lacks coping skills. unable to forgive anyone who draws the public's eye away from her, she feels a strong (and one sided) sense of rivalry against Rosie, the squad's top trooper. Upon hearing of Rosie's success singing, she tried to become an even bigger star, only to find she was tone-deaf. She is now training to become a real actress. In Valkyria Chronicles 2, it was revealed that she is Anisette Nelson's sister, and also her role model. Edy comes to the Lanseal campus to watch Anisette dance with Avan in a concert. Although she can be very arrogant at times, she still is a kind person at heart. Involvement She proved to be one of the most popular characters in the game so the development staff turned her and Homer into official spokesmen for the Valkyria Chronicles franchise on the "Front Line Journal" blog. She is also the star of "Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment" where she, Homer Peron, Susie Evans, Lynn, Jann Walker and Marina Wulfstan defend a small village from a large group of Imperial invaders. Edy later went on to star in another set of DLC missions titled Challenges of the Edy Detachment. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 215 *Accuracy - 14 *Evasion - 11 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 359 *Accuracy - 46.8 *Evasion - 32.4 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Country Bred' - Standing on bare dirt leads to a boost in concentration, raising accuracy. *'Panicky' - Charging into the face of enemy fire makes them panic, decreasing attack power. *'Born Leader' - Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility that leads to a natural boost in defensive ability. *'Rosie Hater' - Having Rosie nearby is a drag, causing a drop in attack power. Battle Potentials *'Melee Skills' - Firing accuracy is improved when an enemy is nearby. *'Undodgeable Shot' - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *'Super Damage' - Attack power against human targets is greatly boosted a set percentage of the time. *'Phoenix' - They have a set chance of returning to life with full HP when their HP reaches zero. Quotes Upon Selection *"Taking the stage." *"I got it!" Attacking *"Get Ready!" *"You're through!" *"Yah!" Upon Killing a Foe *"That's what you get!" Enemy Sighted *"I see an enemy!" *"Enemy Spotted." Team Attack *"A few bullets for my fans!" *"I'll lend a hand!" *"You just leave it to me!" *"Salinas, count me in!" (Salinas) *"Ramona, count me in!" (Ramona) *"Dallas, count me in!" (Dallas) Potentials *"W-Why should I enjoy seeing dirt?" (Country Bred) *"What!? That's not! I can't! No!" (Panicky) *"Just leave it all to me, folks." (Born Leader) *Hmph! Just who does she think she is? (Rosie Hater) Class Potentials *"I hope you're ready for my close up!" (Melee Skills) *"Can't dodge it, so sorry!" (Undodgable Shot) *"I'm at the top of my game!" (Super damage) *"Whoever said the good die young, lied!" (Pheonix) Healed by Ragnaid *"I never asked you to." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" (Calling for medic) *"Medic! Please! Help!" *"Salinas, you're better than this!" (Salinas) *"Fight this thing, Romona!" (Romona) *"Dallas! You can't die on me!" (Dallas) HP Critical *"This is getting... Hairy." *"I'm fine... Really." Death & Unconciousness *"Don't leave me... here." *"A star never... really dies... she just waits for... her... big comeback." Introduction *"I'm Edy Nelson. Perhaps you've heard of me? I'm sure we'll get along swimmingly!" Exit *"Y-You know, I could be persuaded to help again... If you ever needed me I mean." Trivia *Despite her popularity Edy is one of the worst shocktroopers in Valkyria Chronicles. Her Panicky potential alone is enough to enfuriate players as the potential will almost always activate when advancing underfire - the role shocktoopers usually excel at. *Edy quickly became one of the more popular female characters amongst fans, due to this she received her own figurine. She joined the original gashapon figure set of Alicia, Isara, Eleanor and Rosie alongside new releases Lynn, Selvaria, and Jane Turner. *She was later chosen to appear in the Valkyria Chronicles "Bikini" gashapon figures set, featuring fan favourites from Valkyria Chronicles posing in bikinis and beachware. *Edy stars in and lends her name to two sets of downloadable content missions titled Challenges of the Edy Detachment and Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment in which she commands a group of her Squad 7 comrades against Imperial forces. *Edy both cameos in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 story and is available as a character in the hidden "Edy Detachment" bonus squad. Entering the code CR6BG1A9LYQKB6WJ (NA/EU) or TKBHCNBERHRKJNFG (JP) will recruit the squad to your roster in game. edy vc2.png|Edy in Valkyria Chronicles 2 Edy vc3.jpg|Edy in Valkyria Chronicles 3 0301la.jpg|Edy Gashapon Figure Category:Squad 7 Category:Characters Category:Shocktrooper Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime